


Jump Scare

by EdgyVoltrxn



Series: Married to an emo [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Flustered Lance (Voltron), Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Keith gets childish, Lance gets messy, Lifeguard Lance, M/M, Use of bad pick up lines, Vacation, barista keith, hehe it's that pick up line, klance, when will I ever stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyVoltrxn/pseuds/EdgyVoltrxn
Summary: Lance finally sets up all the details for his vacation. Things get a little messy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep postponing the vacation. Eh whatever, just take these dorks and cherish them.

     Lance wakes up well rested. It was surprising since that movie could have given him nightmares. He looks over at Keith and smiles. All he can see is his bare back and stupid mullet. Just because they are married doesn't mean he has to like his mullet. Keith is up against Lance and feet still somewhat tangled together.      

     The sun is shining in but Lance is still kind of tired, back to sleep time. He loops a leg over Keith's entire body and takes the job as being the big spoon.

     Keith slightly moves but leans into Lance and takes the job as the little spoon.

***  
     1 hour later, Lance has no one by his side. He grumbles to himself because Keith went to work. Lance has another hour before he needs to start working.

     Lance gets up and walks out to the kitchen. He spots a plate with a pop tart on it and Cocoa Puffs at the side. Who needs milk anyway? He smiles to himself and blesses Keith. Seriously though, how did he get so lucky?        

     He sits down and eats his little snack breakfast. When he's done, he gets his swim trunks on and checks himself out in the mirror. Lance takes it back, how is Keith so lucky? This body looks like it's made by a goddess. At least that's what Keith said when he was drunk this one time.

     Lance walks out the door and immediately smells the ocean. He gets in his car and drives. As he's driving, he sees the coffee shop. Keith works a lot and Lance really wants him to relax. This vacation should do the trick.

     He walks to his post and sits in his chair. Looks around and nobody is at this part of the beach yet. Time to talk to Pidge.

     After two seconds of Lance waiting, Pidge quickly picks up the phone.

     "Woah Pidge, that was crazy fast. You must have been waiting to receive a call from me."

     "Stop trying to boost your ego, I was going to ignore you but Hunk over here yelled "Hey it's Lance," and clicked the answer button.

     "Aww thanks buddy, but it's good that you guys are together because I need to ask you something."

     "Do it fast, I'm making something," Pidge sighs.

     "Now don't get too excited but WE ARE GOING ON VACATION," Lance yells. 

     "Who made this decision?" Pidge questions.

     "Well I did and it's cheap I swear, we just need seven people. Surprise, you two are one of those people," 

     "Yes, I've been waiting for a vacation with my friends. I'm totally in, Pidge you're coming too, it's settled," Hunk happily states.

     "Wait Hunk," Pidge's voice echoes out and noise is made on the other line.

     "Hey Lance, it's me Hunk, Pidge had to go somewhere. We are definitely going, when is it?"

     "Okay, well in two days. I know it's last minute and all but I want to rent the lake house for Sunday. We should get on the road on Saturday. It will be like a road trip. Lastly you and Pidge got to pay money but only like $85 each,"

     Lance hears a groan on the other side and loses hope for a second.

     "Well it's a vacation isn't it? Still going, as long as there's a kitchen then i'm there," Hunk says.

     "Awesome, I'll text you the link to the website and the name of the lake house so you can find out more about it,"

     "Sounds good, gotta go, I have to finish fixing up this car, bye Lance," Hunk hangs up the phone.

     Lance is beyond ecstatic. Now all he needs is Coran, Shiro and Allura. They all work at the same place which is the coffee place. He wonders if he can just ask Keith to ask them. It's way easier then calling all of them. He'll just call him when it's Keith's lunch break, which is in another hour.

     People start to come to his side of the beach which means focusing time. Lance loves to just look at the waves and family's. He loves his family and misses them. Him and Keith are heading down to Cuba during Christmas time. Lance can't wait for his mom's cooking and his little sisters annoying antics. He loves having the two things he loves most in one place. His family and Keith McClain. Yes, it is officially Keith McClain, not Lance Kogane. 

     An hour passes and he has witnessed eight kids running away from what seems to be a crew of kids holding up hermit crab skeletons. Gross, Lance always hated those things, thank god another lifeguard went down from his post to stop it because Lance wouldn't have known what to do but scream too.

     He remembers he has to call Keith. Lance gets his phone and hits the call button. 

     A few moments later Keith picks up.

     "Hey Lance," 

     Ah, Keith's voice is so soothing even if he sounds like he's talking with his mouth full.

     "Sup Babe, what are you eating,"

     "A Cheeseburger,"

     "Ooo, sexy," Lance teases.

     "Mhm, is there a reason you called,"

     "Just to tell you I miss you,"

     "And?" Keith interrupts.

     "I was getting there, can you ask Coran, Allura and Shiro if they can come to the vacation. I got Pidge and Hunk to agree. I'll send you all the details and what you need to say to them. Please use your puppy eyes,"

     "I guess so and Lance you know your the only one that gets to see my puppy eyes."

     Lance screeches "Keith, don't say shit like that. But I know," he practically giggles. He can hear Keith laugh on the other end of the phone. 

     "How's your day going so far?" Keith asks.

     "Sucky without you here. I woke up cold but thank you for making me that mini breakfast,"

     "Work is work, but you know we'll  have all week to sleep in," Keith reminds Lance.

     "Sounds like heaven, I really do miss you,"

     "I miss you too Lance. When I woke up this morning, you were clinging onto me, basically crushing me," Keith snorts. 

     "It's your fault, showing me that scary ass movie about aliens. You know ET even gives me the freaks," Lance try's to sound threatening but instead sounds quite amused. 

     "Cmon honey, that's a classic. Besides you deserved it. There's only so many times you can sit through a High School Musical marathon,"

     Lance signs "You have a point,"

     Keith and Lance talk for the next ten minutes until it's time for Keith to go back to work.

     "I gotta go Lance, I'll ask them about the vacation okay?"

     "Baby, don't leave me here. Ugh work is work supposedly. Alright, I love you,"

     "I love you too," Keith hangs up the phone. Why is it that Lance is never the one to hang up.

     "Now what," Lance mumbles to himself. 

     Lance has five more hours of work. He needs to know their answers in between that time so he can take the rest of the week off. His boss is really nice, well, she's Hunk's girlfriend. They are absolutely adorable, Lance remembers when his best friend was the master of pining. 

     I mean, Lance remembers how hard he pined for Keith but luckily Hunk helped him get his man. Well, he basically just convinced Lance to just kiss  Keith. Then, Keith kissed back, the rest is even cuter. 

     Lance told Hunk the same advice, it worked. Who knew right?

***

     He receives a text from Keith saying "They said yes. We all are taking off next week and Coran is getting his family members to substitute. Wonder how that will go? See you at home, Love you,"

     Lance does a mini happy dance and quickly texts him back.

     Operation vacation has sailed.

***

     Lance is done with work and has made it home. He wants Chinese today and hopefully Keith wants it too. Eh whatever, he'll just have to eat it.

     He goes straight into their room and starts packing for them. Keith is the easiest person ever to pack for. Just give him seven basic clothes to wear. Two types of pajamas, though he might not need them, wink wink. A toothbrush, toothpaste, brush to tame that wild mullet, etc. Just things to survive basically. 

     Lance is the total opposite. He takes all of his stuff because he might need it. Plus, he needs to fit all of his skincare products in here. This face doesn't just come naturally people.

     One hour later, he is done. 

     Lance puts on some tunes through Bluetooth and calls the Chinese place, also down the block. Keith should be here any minute now.

     The person on the other line complained about not hearing Lance more than three times. Oops, not sorry.

     As Lance sets his phone down the door opens and reveals a tired looking Keith. His husband flops down on the couch and doesn't seem to be making any attempt on getting up.

     He walks over to that lump of a log and brushes Keith's hair out of his face.

     "Long day?" Lance kisses his forehead.

     Keith practically picks up Lance, literally picks him up and puts him on top of him. 

     "How did you, you're sitting down and you just, oh my god you're strong," Lance settles himself on Keith's body.

     Keith smiles "Can't wait till Saturday,"

     "Me either, Lance kisses his husbands nose and goes further down.

     Their lips mush together and start to move. Keith opens his mouth slightly, giving Lance entrance to put his tongue. Now this make out session was totally Keith's fault. Five long minutes later, the door bell rings. They both ignore it and keep their lips in sync. The door bell goes off again and Lance rolls his eyes.

     "Why do door bells always ruin our moments. Oh wait, I ordered Chinese," Lance gets off of Keith and opens the door.

     "Keith can you get my wallet," He hears Keith groan but twenty seconds later is given his wallet.

     "There you are sir, have a good day," Lance closes the door and takes a sniff of the bag.

     "Smell this, hmm," Lance leans the bag towards Keith for him to smell. Once he does that, Keith grabs the bag from Lance and starts running.

     "My orange chicken," Keith yells from across the room.

     "KEIIITTHHH, I got that for us to share. If you think I'm going to-" Lance runs after Keef and dammit Keith. His husband is literally too fast for his own good.

     Lance stops hearing the running all together and looks around. "Um baby, where are you, Keith?" 

     Lance walks all around the apartment other then their room. The hallway to their room is dark and scary. Where's the fucking light switch, Lance can never find anything in the dark. The whole apartment goes dark. Okay, if he didn't pee his pants then, then he definitely did now.

     Lance walks to their bedroom very slowly, hearing the creaks of the wooden floor. "Keith I swear if you're just playing with me,"

     Once he's in the room, he takes a look around and sees nothing. He then walks over to their closet. Nothing their either. The moment Lance turns around is the moment Lance peed his pants.

     Keith jumped out at him and Lance screamed. He practically jumped and his heart was beating fast.

     Keith turns all the lights on and can't stop laughing. "Oh my god, your face,"

     "KEITH HOW COULD YOU!"

     "Remember that time when you put on a creepy black mask and scared me when I was sleeping. I swore that day I would get revenge, today's the day,"

     Lance grumbles, he does remember that day, the only problem right now is the wetness in his pants.

     "As much as I love just standing here watching you laugh, I think I peed my pants. Just let me change and I'll be right out," Lance points towards the door.

     Keith falls on the floor laughing like a dying seal. It's one of those silent laughs. "Stop Lance please, you actually peed your pants. Oh my god, I love you."

     "YOU LOVE ME FOR PEEING MY PANTS,"

     "Honestly, I just love you because well you're Lance,"

     Lance's legs feel wobbly and suddenly feels the urge to cry. "Baby, I love you too because you're Keith. I don't think anybody would love me for peeing my pants but here we are."

     Keith gives him the softest smile. "Go clean up, come back out so we can eat this Chinese food, later let's just say there will only be seven planets left when I'm done destroying Uranus," 

     Lance screeches and wonders why the hell is he getting flusterd over that terrible, sexual pick up line. He finds himself laughing "Ha, okay Keith, I'll leave you to it."

     Keith comes closer to Lance and kisses the corner of his mouth. With that, Keith heads out of their bedroom.

     Lance really needs to take care of this little incident but right now, all he wants is to think of Keith and the lingering touch on the corner of his mouth, left by very soft lips, Keith's lips.

 

 

 

    

   
   
   
   
   
       

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this


End file.
